2016 election
The election of 2016 was one of the most important elections in the history of the United States. After the unexpected win of Romney in 2012, the country and the economic situation of the country remained mostly static for the next four years. Upset by the lack of change, businessman, independent candidate in 2012, and 10 billionaire Donald Trump ran on the idea to Make America Great Again. He campaigned on the idea of world peace, bringing back workers, limiting the debt, making illegals legal in a couple of months, building stronger security, limiting crime in the country, and defeating ISIS. He got to the hearts of people by speaking out about the problems of the economy of the century so far and the problems of both parties. Winning every state primary by at least 15 percent each, Trump quickly reworked the republican party and changed it to one of reflecting the needs of the united people. As a result, and him going around every single state in the entire country to talk with the people and listening to their stories, Trump was quickly seen as an All American Hero and his rallies quickly gathered up as many as ten million people in each individual one. Attacking the problems of Hillary Clinton, she quickly was helpless to defend herself and as a result lost in one of the biggest landslides in american history. In the end, under Trump's message and the rebuilding of the party, the republicans ended up controlling 93 seats in the senate and 422 seats in the house of representatives and 48 states governors being republicans, with only Massachusetts and Vermont defecting. In the end, Hillary only won Hawaii (by less than twenty votes) and DC, returning only 7 electoral votes to Trump's 531. In four states: Montana, Idaho, Utah and New Mexico, Gary Johnson actually finished in second instead of Hillary with her getting less than five percent in all those states. Trump ended up winning 68 percent of the popular vote to Hillary's 31 percent. In 2020, by the end of Trump's four years, he managed to build an entire wall of steel as a strong border, gave extreme healthcare to every citizen that gave each citizen full protection that cured every injury to people in the country, increased the american population to three quarters of a billion, decreased the countries debt to less than ten million out of a original twenty trillion, brought crime rates down to 0.001 percent, donated over a quarter of a billion dollars to help relieve the citizens of Hurricane Harvey, brought unemployment down to less than two million people, decreased voting age down to 12, bought Canada and made each province a state which made America sixty states, made full negotiations of peace to Russia and North Korea and planned to make treaties with them which could make them possible states in the future as he wants the world to be united, he defeated ISIS within 9 days of taking office, brought down homeless rates to be virtually non existent and has accomplished over 80 percent of his goal for world peace. When Ajat Pai tried to ruin net neutrality, Trump threw him in prison for crimes of high treason for life and he himself expanded net neutrality by over 900 percent. He also managed to visit every single country in the entire world and negotiated friendships with them to make America a beacon of hope worldwide. In the end, he also managed to advance the country so much he actually pushed fly cars to happen, as well as humans going to Mars for the first time and to reach out to the environment, planted over seventeen million trees in American alone and went to different countries to plant more trees as well as give the poorest countries in the world money to have them start rebuilding themselves with school systems and real houses. He ended up having by far the most expensive presidency ever made, taking over 300 trillion dollars for him to expand his vision of having the world work together, and as a result remained the only president in American history to earn a 100 percent worldwide approval rating every single day of his term, and the only president to earn the noble peace price every single year he was president as well as man of the year. By the election of 2020, he was considered the greatest president in history and with his job ratings, ended up winning a historic 60 state sweep, and all 975 electoral votes (the original 538 from american plus the further 437 from Canada), over 500 million votes, and as a result ended up winning 99.98 percent of the popular vote, with only ten to twenty thousand defecting to write ins. By this point, democrats were virtually extinct and controlled only about three percent of the country and Trump made american truly great again. The 28th amendment was created with every single member of both houses voting in favor to create america a absolute monarchy which forces Trump to be president for life and when Trump dies, his son Barron Trump to take over and each first child of the next Trump line to take over